A Blue Star In Your Eyes
by Purple-Bumblebees
Summary: The Volturi welcomes a new guard who seems to hold one of the most powerful gifts known. She's independent, snappy, and sharp- whitted. That is, except for when she's with Alec. When the two form an un- explainable bond, will Aro approve?
1. She's A Mystery

**As you can tell, this is my first Twilight story. I've read the entire series and seen all the movies currently out, and I **_**had **_**to write one. So, review and tell me your thoughts!**

**And, if you want to read an **_**amazing **_**Seth Clearwater romance story, go and read **_**Lycanthropy Love **_**by **_**aribx3**_**. I am completely hooked on that story!**

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

The dark halls of the Volturi kingdom were filled with the chatter of the Guards. Aro shouted menacing orders to them, wanting everything to be perfect for the arrival of the Volturi's newest member of the guard. " ... Jane, check on her room once more." The blonde obediently nodded before gliding off to perform her task. The heavy hollow doors flew open, the secretary Gianna rushing to Aro, "She's just arrived." A devious smile crept to Aro's features as his expected guest glided towards him.

" Ms. Bells. So glad you've decided to join the Volturi." Aro greeted, looking down to speak to the teen. "Bentley." she snapped. The Volturi leader was not fazed by her attitude, he only nodded and continued on. "A fellow guard will show you to your quarters, he shall explain the rules to you as well." She nodded in understandment and watched Aro carefully with her topaz eyes. "What are you staring at?" Aro sneered, obviously annoyed with her. "Not something pretty." she retorted. He snorted, clapping his hands together.

" Alec. Show Ms. Bells to her quarters." Alec stepped forward, his eyes wandering over Bentley and taking in her breathtaking features; Her porcelain skin, her botton nose, high cheekbones, almond shaped eyes framed with long eyelashes, her sweetheart pout that easily formed on her pink lips, the way her silky light brown hair fell to her shoulders in perfectly straight thin-ness, the way her side swept bangs loosely fell against her right eyebrow and left a small triangle of her forehead showing above her left eyebrow. What stunned Alec most though, was her bright topaz eyes.

"Come, come this way," Alec stuttered, gesturing for Bentley to follow. Hesistantly, she followed.

The two walked in silence down the dark corridor, Bentley's eyes wandering over each detail of the hallway. "If I may ask, why aren't your eyes red?". Bentley brought her gaze towards where the question had come from, raising an eyebrow at Alec. "I only drink animal blood, I find human blood un-appetizing." Bentley mumbled, her voice seeming oddly sweet for where she would be living.

Alec hesitantly nodded, confusion painting his features. He was baffled as to how any vampire could find human blood un- appetizing, seeing as it was the only blood he had ever experienced. The silence returned, only the quiet click of Alec's steps occupying the hallway. "Aro's talked about you a lot. He says your gift is very powerful." Alec awaited her reply. He glanced sideways to see her, briefly smiling as she pursed her lips.

"I suppose," Bentley shrugged, earning a chuckle from Alec. "Show me." Bentley stopped in her tracks, facing him. "I don't think that's such a good idea." she shook her head, her hair flipping over her right shoulder and concern filling her eyes. "How bad could it be?" Alec teased. Bentley's face never faltered though, she was genually concerned.

For a brief moment, Alec felt sympathy. It was at that moment that he realized how young Bentley had to be; She was farely short, only standing at about 5 ft. Her build was petite and almost child- like, her waist thin. Her cheeks still had a small amount of baby fat left to them, even as thinned out as she was. She had to be only around thirteen, _maybe_.

"How old are you, Bentley?" Alec's voice was much more quiet than he had ever spoken, suprising himself even. Bentley searched his face for any sign of mock or tease, her result being blank. "I was twelve when I was changed. I've been a vampire for almost a year, now." She waited for Alec's response, staring into his scarelett eyes. "Oh," was all Alec could choke out.

Before Alec could begin another question, Bentley quickly started down the hallway once more. Alec watched in amazement at how gracefully Bentley moved, more gracefull than Caius even. "Aren't you coming? I'd like to be shown to my room."

It was at that moment that Alec knew Bentley was a mystery: A mystery he would have to find out.


	2. Feeling Something?

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated! Hurricane Irene hit my town and I was without power for over a week. So I was able to write and have updates for practically everything, but no way to post them. Once again; SO sorry. **

**Thank you to my first three reviewers! **

_**renatasluz**_

_**AliceCullenInWonderland**_

_**ingrid44**_

**And thank you to all of those who added this to their Alert/ Favorite lists! **

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ **

Jane pounded her fist against the hollow door, the loud sound erupting throughout the hallway. Hesitantly the door was opened, Bentley standing before her as expected. "I'm Jane." the cold girl reluctantly held out her hand. Bentley raised an eyebrow, carefully searching Jane's expressions. After a brief handshake, Bentley silently followed Jane. Her new cloke gently dragged across the marble floors, the black fabric hanging loosely on her pale skin.

"Aro wants you to sit in on an execution." Jane mumbled. Bentley raised an eyebrow, fear over-whelming her. For a while after her change, Bentley had lived with a clan known as the Cullens. The Cullens believed against killing humans, meaning Bentley had began to believe such. She had learned the 'rules and standerds' the Volturi expected everyone to live by and had learned the consequenses to breaking the 'rules'.

As the two entered the dimly lit room, Bentley slowed her pace in dread and remorse at the sight before her; A vampire sat on his knees, two guards that had been introduced as Demetri and Felix held a chord tied tightly around each of the man's wrists. Looking to Jane in confusion, Bentley was struck with horror as Jane deviously smiled at the thought of the agony that man would soon face.

Bentley looked around the room, taking in the surroundings. Marcus, Aro, and Caius sat on velvet thrones sitting on an uplift. Alec stood to the left side of Caius, his arms crossed. Oil lamps lit up the room, the stain glass windows dark with the night. Jane stood to the right side of Marcus, her hands placed on her hips. Aro's attention drew to Bentley as she confidently stood before him. He slowly nodded his head towards Alec, signalling for the young girl to stand beside him.

Obediently doing as she was told, Bentley stepped on to the uprise, hesitantly standing beside Alec.

Aro's cold words to the man accused sent chills down Bentley's ice cold spine. "...There is only one punishment fit for this crime. And I think you know what that is." Aro stood up, the man shuddering in pain. Bentley turned to Alec, her eyes wide and full of question. He sighed, his eyes softening at the small girl.

Questions began to race through Alec's mind as to why she had that effect on him. Why with one glance, she could turn his feelings upside down. Suprisingly, Alec hoped that was her gift and it wasn't simply for him. He had only known her for one day, yet felt the pull to her.

Pursing his lips in remorse, Alec's gaze fell to the floor. A stomach churning crack and a heart breaking cry out of agony echoed throughout the room. Holding in a gasp, Bentley turned to Alec. He briefly closed his eyes, sighing.

" ... Bentley, would you like to do the honors of burning him?" Aro smiled as he faced her.

"That's not a good idea."

"And why is that?"

Sighing, Bentley slowly stepped down beside Aro. All eyes fell upon the young vampire, each person in the room curious as to what Bentley's gift was. "Go ahead." Aro edged on, shaking his head in impatience. With the blink of an eye, the remains of the decapitated vampire burst into flames. Alec's eyes widened, his arms falling to his sides. Aro smirked, his newest guard succesfully perfoming her duty. From the moment he had layed eyes on the twelve year old, he knew she would be a perfect member of the guard.

Bentley remained in her stance, simply watching the flames engulf the white skin. The sickly sweet aroma filled the dark room, smoke misting off of the flames. The orange light illuminated Bentley and Aro's skin, gleaming in the flame.

Alec carefully watched Bentley, the way her eyes were locked with the flames, the way her hands were balled into tight fists by her sides. He had figured out her 'gift', but that was only part of the mystery that is Bentley Bells. He had yet to figure out how she had not been executed due to her age, how she could resist human blood as much as she claimed to. The young guard was fully set on figuring these things out, even if he might get burned by her obviously powerful 'gift'.

" ... I'm returning to my room." Bentley's soft voice snapped Alec from his train of thought, snapping his head in her direction. Aro raised an eyebrow at her sudden attitude, slowly nodding. With one quick blur, Bentley was at the door and racing down the corridor. Within a second, Alec was racing after her. Jane looked to Aro in curiosity, confused as to what her brother was doing.

"Bentley," Alec called, easily catching up with her. Her head was hung, her hair creating a curtain between. Alec side-stepped infront of the brunette, forcing her to face him. Bentley's lips were pursed, her gaze averted to the floor.

"I can't believe I did that." Bentley shook her head, disgust painting her features. "What do you mean?" Alec asked, he was suprised at the softness in his voice. "I've _never _used my talent on _anyone_!". Alec raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips, "Then how did Aro know it existed?". Bentley sighed, averting her gaze towards the ceiling. "I used to use it on small things, trees, grass, animal corpses. Just to work it!"

She brought her gaze towards Alec once more, her eyes softening. Something twanged in the pit of her stomach as Alec's eyes bored into her own.

In a second, Bentley had spun on her heels and was racing down the corridor. "I'm going to my room."


End file.
